megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiko Amagi
Yukiko Amagi is character from Persona 4, an elegant young woman, she is well-known to be the heir of her family inn, Amagi Inn. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character *Persona 3 Portable: Non-playable character Biography *'Age': 16 (year 2011) *'Date of Birth:' December 8th, 1995 *'Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Height:' 164 cm *'Bloodtype:' O *'Initial Persona': Konohana Sakuya *'Ultimate Persona': Amaterasu *'Arcana': Priestess *'Weapon': Fan ''Persona 3 Portable Yukiko is in her final year of middle school. She meets with the female protagonist and Rio Iwasaki while they're training in Inaba. ''Persona 4'' An elegant but introverted young woman with long groomed black hair and a red hairband in it who usually wears either a red jacket or a pink kimono, Yukiko is a rich, popular, gorgeous girl who seems very lady-like and correct all the time. She is often shown to be together with Chie Satonaka, who share a sisterly affection towards each other. Yukiko's family runs a famous hot spring inn, the Amagi Inn in the town of Yasoinaba, often mentioned in the news as "the treasure of Yasoinaba", Yukiko is expected to succeed the family business by becoming the manager of the inn, and is always busy training herself. Due to this, Yukiko often portrays a sense of oblivion towards romantic feelings, and often misinterprets others' conversations. Despite of her apparent willingness of inheriting the inn, Yukiko, deep down is falling under stress because of being branded the next owner of the inn. Because of her obligation she often goes home quickly after the school is over, or she may even skip classes. During an interview, Yukiko wore a pink kimono, with her image is eventually projected in the Midnight Channel. Worried about her the next day, Chie tries to contact Yukiko's cell phone, as she hasn't showed up in school. The contact fails, and Chie instead receives Yukiko's voicemail. Yosuke would later suggest Chie to call the Amagi Inn, where Yukiko finally responds. She reveals to be busy catering the Inn, and thus had to skip school. Still worried, Yosuke suggests the Protagonist to tune in the Midnight Channel tonight as well. During that night, the Protagonist encounters a weird show called "Princess Yukiko's Search for Prince Charming" in the Midnight Channel, where Yukiko dresses up as a princess in a journey of finding herself a "hot stud", or Prince Charming. As Yukiko's behavior in the TV was rather bizarre and unlike what she would normally do, Yosuke called the Protagonist, and suggests them to meet up in the Junes Food Court the next morning, and decides to venture in the Midnight Channel once again. Inside the Midnight Channel, the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie, under the help of Teddie manages to locate Yukiko in a romanesque castle. The trio eventually finds Yukiko, along with another 'Yukiko'. The other 'Yukiko' expresses her disgust of inheriting the inn, and playfully confesses to the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie. Calling Chie her Prince Charming, the other 'Yukiko' requests her Prince Charming to take her somewhere far, far away to escape her fate of inheriting the Amagi Inn. Confused and shocked, Yukiko stammers back, eagerly telling the other 'Yukiko' to stop. Ignoring Yukiko's plead, the other 'Yukiko' taunts Yukiko, asking why would she want her to stop confessing her true feelings, and exclaims that she is Yukiko, and is merely expressing her thoughts. Yukiko instead declines the other 'Yukiko' s claims, and tells her that she is not her. Fueled by Yukiko's declination, the other 'Yukiko' transforms into a shadow and attacks the party. Her shadow takes the form of a large bird with Yukikos face and hair, sitting in a cage. With a shadow dressed like the jack of cards below. This represents her feelings of entrapment from inheriting the inn and her desire to be rescued from that fate by a 'dashing prince' since she feels too weak to do so herself. The trio eventually manages to fend off the shadow, and with Yukiko eventually willing to face herself, the shadow transforms into Konohana Sakuya, becoming Yukiko's Persona. After the events of her kidnapping, Yukiko becomes a much livelier person, and the party also learns about her habit of breaking into sudden fits of laughter (usually after hearing a terrible joke or pun), which often surprises her peers. She also reveals a competitive side when Rise Kujikawa taunts her and Chie about making omelettes for Nanako Dojima. Yukiko eventually creates the Priestess Arcana Social Link with the Protagonist, and through the Protagonist's interactions with her, Yukiko expresses her boundaries and limitations on living a normal teenager's life, and her wish to leave Yasoinaba instead of inheriting the Inn, and decides to become an interior decorator after her graduation. During their interactions, however, Yukiko also reveals her stress of being constantly snooped around by tabloid reporters after the murder of Mayumi Yamano, the first murder victim and TV announcer, who lived in her Inn before being murdered. Yukiko also confessed her horrible cooking skills, and is worried that she would not be able to raise herself after leaving the town, and requests the Protagonist to sample her food during their interactions. Yukiko would later enlist help from the cook of Amagi Inn, and requests them to teach her cooking, under the excuse of doing it for a boy. As the Protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko slowly loses her urge of leaving the town, and eventually realizes her passion and love for the Inn after being harassed by the tabloid reporters when Yukiko angrily threatens them away. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having a change in her psyche and finally finding her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya transfigures into Amaterasu. Should the Protagonist chooses to establish a lovers relationship with Yukiko and accepts her invitation in Dec 24, Yukiko will bake the Protagonist a Christmas Cake, as well as giving him an accessory with guards against Fire-elemental attacks. Yukiko will also ask the Protagonist whether can she stay in for the night, telling him that she told her parents that she is staying in Chie's house for the night. In the events of the Chariot Arcana Social Link, Chie reveals that the first day Yukiko and her met during their childhood, Yukiko ran away from home, along with a dog. According to Chie, Yukiko in her childhood was expressionless, and reveals that Yukiko's reason of running away from home is because her family objected her from taking in the stray dog. Feeling sympathetic towards Yukiko, Chie tries to make Yukiko smile, and the two eventually become best friends. Chie later reveals that the dog became her pet. Yukiko, along with Chie's cooking skills have become a recurring joke throughout the story. During the Protagonist and Yosuke's first camping trip, the girls take up responsibility of cooking them dinner, which ended horribly. Yosuke would continue to mention the curry they've cooked during the camping trip, and all of their future cooking as "Mystery Food X". Yukiko's initial Persona is Konohana-sakuya of The Priestess Arcanum, resembling a Tokusatsu heroine and being almost completely pink in color. Interestingly enough, while Chie's Persona, Tomoe Gozen takes to form of a long-haired woman resembling Yukiko's, Konohana Sakuya is portrayed as having a short hair similar to Chie's. Konohana-sakuya is skilled with healing and fire spells (ironic, considering the kanji for her given name means "snow child", although her resentment for the name is mentioned in passing). By leveling up the Priestess Arcana to Lv. 3, Yukiko will learn her distinctive follow-up attack, Fan Assault, where she performs a powerful attack with 100% critical rate and inflicts dizzy status on another active enemy, provided if the Protagonist strikes down a target. Battle Quotes * Come! Konohana-Sakuya! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Hear me, Amaterasu! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * I am thou... There! (Summoning Persona) * It's over! (Summoning Persona) * Persona! (Summoning Persona) * It's so persistent! (Failure to eliminate enemy) * (sigh) I couldn't do it. (Failure to eliminate enemy) * Hang in there! (Recovering Ally's mental ailments) * Can you stand? (Recovering Ally's mental ailments) * I can still... do this (Recovering from 'Down' status) * Our enemy is down! We must strike! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * Lets attack with all our strength! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * We have our chance! Are you ready? (Prompting All-Out Attack) * All right! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Ready, set! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Begone! (During All-Out Attack) * You are the leader! (After denying All-Out Attack) * Uhh... never mind. (After denying All-Out Attack) * Let me do this! (Prompting Follow-up attack) * Please, allow me! (Prompting Follow-up attack) * Steady... (Performing Follow-up attack) * Concentrate... (Performing Follow-up attack) * You're wide open! (Follow-up attack) * There! (Follow-up attack) * Did that do it? (Battle Won) * Whew... I broke a sweat! (Battle Won) * Please come again. *giggle* (Battle Won) * (sigh) There's no end to this! (Battle Won) * Ohh! Did I level up? (Level Up) * Have I gotten a little stronger? Gallery Image:P4-Yukiko-Glasses.jpg|Yukiko's personalized Glasses. Image:Yukiko-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Yukiko's expressions (battle) Image:Yukiko-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Yukiko's expressions (normal) Image:Yukiko-Expressions3.jpg|Concept artwork of Yukiko's expressions. Category:Persona 4 Characters